What Am I To You?
by Elowai
Summary: Rio was on her own one night, almost two years after the incident, but then gets caught up almost being raped. Then, who is this person to save her? Izaya who she hasn't seen since that incident! Will love form between them? IzayaxRio or IzaRio/Rizaya!
1. Please Help Me!

I sighed in content, watching the water which was now lit up fall onto the bottom of the water fountain. It was night time and I was just walking around Ikebukuro. I had nothing better to do, so why not? I took out my phone as I sat on the bench in front of the water fountain.

I looked at the time; 9:56 p.m. Maybe my parents were home. I looked to see if my parents had texted me if they had gotten home yet. If I'm not home when they get home, they text me to see where I am or call me. Now days, they are never home. My father is always busy at work and my Mom is always busy working at her flower shop. Not to my surprise, I got no text, meaning they weren't home.

I sighed, annoyed now. Honestly, I miss them. I hate being home alone now, so I wonder the streets of the city. I now always feel so alone. You think I would be used to it after one year of it, but I'm not. I'm so alone, it sucks. My friends Ruka and Hibino graduated-since they were in twelfth grade when I was in high school-and now I never see them. I am just all...alone.

I leaned back on the bench, tired of this lonely state that I now call life. After a second, I saw someone looking down at me. A little surprised and shocked, I jolted up right and turned around on the bench to see who it was. It was an older male, his hair a light gray and his clothes a uniform for some food restaurant.

"Miss, you might want to start going home. Ikebukuro is not a good place for lovely young ladies like yourselves to be wandering around by yourselves, especially at night.". he said with a light smile.

With my average, emotionless face, I nodded and stood up. I bowed and said "Arigatou Gozaimasu." calmly and began walking away. Talking was not really my thing. It may look rude from other people's standpoint, but really it is just a mix of depression, loneliness, and shyness.

I then began walking down the sidewalk towards home. Looking a bit around at the empty sidewalks, I realize how I see some guys in yellow scarves. It must be that gang. Apparently, they are coming back once again. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. To think they are so strong and tough when really they are just a group of bullies who have nothing better in their lives to do but look tough.

The Dollars are different. They are caring, kind, and insightive. It isn't a group of thugs, but a group of different peoples. Everyone is so open and just so nice. It is kind of like a family in my opinion. I'm glad to be a part of it. They helped me through some hard times and hell, they help me become a better person I guess. The missions are never bad or ill-doing, but simply much deeper and meaningful. The Dollars is nothing like other gangs or groups.

At a Stop Crossing on the street, I heard of loud laughing from far behind me. I turned around and saw three older guys drunk. They looked like they were about in their 20's to 40's and they didn't look like real winners if you know what I mean. They wobbled when they walked and their voices were loud. One of the men noticed I was staring and said "Hey, that girl is staring at us.".

Instantly realizing he was speaking of me, I turned my head back around and pretended to not have noticed and just acting innocent, waiting for my turn to cross the street. One of the men laughed. I could hear them coming closer, their footsteps loud and their voices getting louder.

"She's kind of cute! We should ask her to come hang out with us." one of them said. My eyes widened, starting to get a bit scared. The light turned green and I began to cross the street. Hoping to get rid of them, I walked a little faster across the street and onto the sidewalk.

"We should follow this hunny!" said the same man. I could hear them following me. I stopped and turned my head. Now scared, I saw them following me. "Sweetie, stay still! Hang out with us! We won't hurt you, probably. We just want to have some fun with you! We just want to see you take it off if you get what I mean!" one of the other men said.

Really scared now, I began running on the empty sidewalk and to my house. I could hear them running and chasing me. Tears slowly began running down my face. Why does this have to happen to me? I turned at an alley and noticed it was just a dead end. I turned around took a step backwards. Then, I ran into something. I then slipped and right before I fell backwards, someone took my arms and pulled me up. Nervous, I turned around to see who it was.

It was Izaya.

"What are you doing?" he said with a smirk. Then, his expression turned serious when he saw my face. Tears were staining my face and my eyes holding fear and pain. He chuckled and knealed down, trying to be the same height as me so our eyes were at the same height.

"What, did your boyfriend break up with you? Do you feel sad and miserable? Hahahahaha, you should get over it, but like you humans say, it is easier said then done." he said and chuckling towards the end. I couldn't hold up much longer. Out of weakness and desperateness, I fell forward onto Izaya, my hands clasping onto his shirt. He looked at me in shock. "Huh?" he said in confusion. He had not idea why I did that. I could just tell his face held confusion, I just know it!

Hearing a few footsteps, I heard the men following me turn into the alleyway. I could hear them panting, out of breathe from having to run due to chasing me. "Where's the girl? Hey, wait. Who is this guy?" one of the men asked. Scared, I jolted up, standing up straight. Out of no where, Izaya grabbed me by the waist and before I knew it I was standing behind Izaya. I held onto his coat and peeked my head to see them.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the men. He had light brown hair and was almost bald with a shoddy beard. Not a very good looking fellow. He held a huge bottle of vodka in his hand. Izaya chuckled and said "Oh, so you idiots have never heard of me? How shocking, really. I'm Izaya Orihara.".

"Idiots? Who the hell do you think you are talking to? We are a part of the Yellow Scarves!" he then said. Instantly, he bashed his vodka bottle against the brick wall. The little of what was left of the vodka came pouring out and the vodka bottle was now jagged. He pointed it at Izaya and said "You wanna fight me now, boy?". The men around him chuckled.

The men became silent when they heard Izaya begin to chuckle, which turned into loud laughter. "Sure, why not. Though if I kill you, it is not my fault." Izaya used his arm to push me back a few steps, making me let go of him. Quickly, the guy lunged at Izaya with his jagged bottle. Izaya just chuckled and took out his pocket knife, slashing the man in the chest. Instantly, the guy fell to the ground and dropped the bottle. He put on hand on his chest and said "How the...you little bastard! Get him!".

One of the men ran towards Izaya. Izaya chuckled and said "Find, no weapons. I guess I am up for a fair match this time. How unusual of me. Humans are so exciting.". The man tried to punch him, but Izaya easily dodged it and then kicked him in the gut, making the guy wobble a bit.

I kept stepping back until I slipped on something and fell. My arm hit something and I let out a little yelp in pain. It got the other man's attention and began walking towards me. "Here you little bitch, let's go!" he said to me. Izaya, who was fighting with the guy wobbling, looked back and saw the man walking towards me. Instantly, Izaya smirked and punched the guy he was fighting right in the face. The man wobbled and fell to the ground, knocked out.

Izaya turned around and poked the guy on the back. The man turned his head and instantly fell to the ground. Once he fell, I realized he was bleeding on his shoulder. Izaya must have stabbed him with his knife. Izaya knealed down and offered out his hand. A little hesitant at first, I ended up taking it. He began helping me up. I looked down at the man, and was scared. Was he going to die? As much as I really despise or even hate this man, I don't want him to die.

Izaya notticed I was staring and then said "Don't worry, he won't die. One of his little friends will wake up soon in pain, and will take him somewhere probably. Either way if he wakes up or not, he shouldn't die. Unless, you want me to kill him right now.". I looked at Izaya in fear and then he stared laughing "Silly, I am joking. Relax. Heh, funny how we meet again. Come on, I might as well walk you home. Don't want this happening again now do we?".

I nodded as he put his arm around my waist and began walking me home. My blush then began to pop up on my face. I looked up at him, as he just looked in front of him on the sidewalk, his face looking happy. It took only about 10 minutes to get to my house by walking.

Once we got there I looked at my house and then at him. I didn't know if I should thank him or invite him in or what. He did save my life, but then again I remember what he did to me that time ago. It felt like it was yesterday, but in fact it was just not that far off ago. He looked at me and smirked. "Thank you for saving me and all of the other things. I am forever thankful." I said to him as I bowed. He chuckled and took my chin, making me look up at him.

"Awww, is little Rio thanking me? How cute! Here, let's go inside. Perhaps you could make it up to me in bed!". Ignoring him, I moved my head from his grasp and just walked up to my door and got out my keys from my pocket. I quickly unlocked the door and walked in. He began walking towards the door and then I shut it in his face. Perverted idiot. I began walking to my room until I heard a knock at my door. It has to be him, I just know it. I walked over to my door and opened it, expecting him to be standing there. Instead, no one was there.

I looked around, seeing if he is still here or not. To my surprise, I didn't see him anywhere. "BOO!" All of a sudden, someone jumped down from somewhere above and landed in front of me. I stepped back a step, getting scared. I closed my eyes, scared at who it was, Once I heard chuckling, I opened my eyes to see Izaya now laughing his heart out.

"Hahahahahaha! That was perfect! Your reaction was priceless! Also, by the way, that was a joke what I said earlier. Try not to be an idiot and take everything seriously, got it?". Before I could say anything, he was inside my house. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the door, staring at me.

I blushed and looked the other way. "W-W-W-What d-d-do you w-want?" I said, totally embarrassed. I can't believe Izaya is in my home! I don't know if it is out of happiness or fear, but my heart was racing. I don't know what to think of him. A crush? A stranger? A Joker? An enemy?

"Nothing really, just hoping you would entertain me as I am desperately bored." he said with the trademark smirk of his. I rolled my eyes and began walking up the stairs to go to my room. "Well, make yourself at home. I will be up in my room.". He looked around and then said "Where are your parents?". I looked at him, my face showing no emotion, and said "They are at work. They shouldn't be home till one in the morning." He raised an eyebrow, I guess surprised at what I told him.

"Well, I'm sorry. That must suck." he said, putting his hands behind his head. I nodded and continued up the stairs and up into my room. I closed the door behind me and laid on the bed, my knees and below dangling off. I didn't know what to think of tonight. Should I want him to stay or leave? Should I be happy? Should I be sad? Should I be mad? I don't know what to think of it.

After a few seconds, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Slowly but surely, I got up and opened my bedroom door. Before I knew it, I was picked up by the waist and moved to the bed. "Hey!" I said, trying to figure out what was going on. I now lay on my bed, and I was being held tightly and being cuddled by...Izaya? The heck is going on? My knees were bent and my head was in Izaya's chest. His legs were bent as well and one of them were over my legs. Izaya's body bent towards mine, embracing me close to him.

What should I think of this? What is he trying to prove? Is he trying to trick me? Embarrass me? Do something to me? EVEN RAPE ME?

"Izaya~san? Are you alright? What are you trying to do?" I asked. My blush was so bad right now. I could feel it burning my cheeks. He replied by snuggling closer. I didn't know what to do, so I decided I would just give up. It didn't seem like he was going to do anything to me. Now that I think of it, he isn't a pervert like that and I doubt he would do that to anyone. Being tired and exhausted, I closed my eyes and got closer to him. I didn't have the strength to go away from him now.


	2. What Do You Want Now?

I could feel light warmth on my face, warming my skin by the soft touch of the sun. I began to blink a few times, wanting to try to skip the blurry eyed part of waking up. When I just opened my eyes, the blurry part of waking up is still there.

Annoyed, I began to look around, trying to see my room like usual. I wasn't being paranoid, just curious and normal for me. Everything in my room was the same I guess. I tried to move my arms, but then stopped. They were being held down by something.

Scared, I began to blink rapidly to get rid of the blurriness. Once it was gone, I looked down and saw an arm around my waist and holding onto one of my hands. The was holding onto something fuzzy yet soft. I shot up from my bed, now sitting up straight. I looked to my right and then saw someone stirring. No, this wasn't someone, this was Izaya Orihara.

Instantly, my memories began shooting back up about everything that went on yesterday. He moved his head off the pillow and let go of me. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at me with a plain, emotionless face. He observed me for just a second, and instantly his casual smirk came back on his face.

"Ahhh, good morning Rio~chan." he said in a quiet, content voice. He began to stretch his arms above his head as I just looked at him, simply a bit astonished. Oh yah, I slept with him last night, wait not like that! Not at all like a perverted sense. I shook my head at that thought, feeling like a pervert. A soft blush came on my face.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked Izaya. He smirked even more, I could tell he just knew I was going to say that. He then lean in close to me and hugged my waist close to him. He laid his head on my stomache.

"I wanted to be with you 3!". I froze a bit and didn't know how to react. I still can't believe any of this is true, everything that happend. I put my hands up to my hair and gripped onto my hair tightly, but careful of not ripping any hair out. What am I to do? Should I tell him to leave? I don't want him to leave though, damn what am I saying?

After a few seconds, I felt my hair getting lose. A bit confused, I felt my pigtails and notticed the hairties were coming out. A bit annoyed, I pulled them out and let my hair down. Hmmm, surprisingly my hair wasn't even knotted at all. It was like it was still brushed. As stupid as that is, that did make me feel a bit better.

"Awww, I have never really seen you with your hair down. How cute~!" he said looking up. I gave him a confused look and then grabbed his arms, trying to push him off of me and to get him to let go. I know it was unlikely to happen, seeing I was terribly weak and he was so much stronger than me, but heck was I going to try.

"Get off of me you pervert!" I whisper~yelled at him. He chuckled and shook his head no.

"Why? I am not allowed to hang out with my love? So cruel Rio~chan~!" he smirked while saying that. Tired from trying to push him off, I gave up. Love me? I bet you he doesn't! He shouldn't lie about stuff like that.

"Stop joking around and get off of me!" I said, still tired from attempting to push him off.

He chuckled and said "Who said I was joking?". Quickly, he leaned his head up towards my face and smirked into it. I blushed more at his actions. I then began to wobble. Before I knew it, I was falling off the bed. To my luck, Izaya caught me with one arm around my waist.

I closed my eyes, just still a bit scared I would fall. Once I felt my whole back against the mattress and I was safe from falling, I opened my eyes. Then, I notticed Izaya was on top of me on his hands and knees, like a lion with its prey.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at him. Izaya just chuckled and shook his head no. After a few seconds, he sighed and let go of me. Then, he stood up and put his hands in his pocket.

"Alright, but you have to get dressed and ready, we are going on a date.". I looked at him as if he had 4 heads, totally not seeing where that statement had come from. He cockiness was nausiating and...THE HELL DID HE COME UP WITH THAT IDEA! Stop trying to play around like you actually like me, that is cold Izaya.

"No way! I still barely know you!" I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He chuckled and said "Exactly, and when we go we will get to know each other. Perhaps even more, like more _skin _deep." He chuckled as I blushed.

"You perverted idiot!" I yelled.

He just chuckled some more and said "It was just a joke, but you probably wish it wasn't head!".

My face darkened and I said "Of course I don't you idiot! Stop putting false words in my mouth!". He just laughed at me as my blush got worse. You are just a cruel, perverted, tease.

He put one hand out of his pocket and stretched it out towards me. "Now, come on." he said with a smirk, but yet calm voice. Of course I wouldn't comply, but for some reason my body didn't want to say 'no'.

Deep down, I did kind of want to go. I want to know more about him and why he is the way he is. As to why he plays with people. I know it may be dangerous, but my heart doesn't want to turn down this oppurtunity. I may not get a chance to ever do this again, but then again what if he has something in store for me, a plan that would torture and torment me forever...or perhaps worse.I hesistated at first, but then eventually moved my right hand, ever so slowly, and took his hand.

"Alright." I complied. His smirk turned into a devious grin.

"Good!". Instantly, he yanked my arm closer to him. I began to fall forward and off my bed, until he took his other hand out of his pocket and grabbed my waist. Before I had a chance to fall,he grabbed me close and hugged me, one of our hands intertwined and held at level to his face to his side.

He chuckled and said "Isn't this more comfortable, ne?". I blushed even more and tried to move out of his grasp. He just chuckled and held a bit tighter, not that he had to since I was so weak. I gave up after a few seconds, as he then let go of me. he began walking to the door as I stood there, emotionless, with a slight blush still visable. "Well, be ready within fifteen minutes Rio~Chan, we have a lot to do today~!". I rolled my eyes and nodded. He smirked and then walked out my door, closing it behind him.

I just know this is going to be a long day...


	3. A New Friend And His New Enemy

Once the door was closed and Izaya left the room, I locked the door. I was to get dressed, and the last thing I want is for him to see me getting dressed. I could have sworn I heard a chuckle once I closed the door. I wouldn't be surprised, but what do I care.

I then walked over to my dresser and pulled out a cute pink mini skirt, white mid calf boots, some undergarnments, socks, and a light blue tank top. Once I put them on I walked over to my long mirror to see how I looked.

Perfect! My Mom got me these shoes a month ago, complaining I wear my brown mid~calf boots too much. This would be the first time I am wearing these shoes. I felt a little pain on my right foot, but I ignored it, thinking it just having to wear my shoes in.

Then, I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair. Today I decided to put my hair back into a ponytail. I didn't really want my hair in my face I guess.

Once I was done with those last few things, I walked out of the bathroom and walked in the hallway. I tip~toed down the hallway and peeked into my parent's bedroom.

Luckily, they were asleep, so they hadn't notticed Izaya here. I sighed in content. If they were to know, I honestly have no idea as to how they would react. I don't know if they trust me when they let me go around wherever I go, mainly when they work, or they just don't care or something.

Quietly, I closed the door and then walked downstairs and into the livingroom ever so quietly. The last thing I want is for my parents to wake up and see me with a 21 year old guy.

I saw Izaya laying on the couch, his hands behind his head, a completely relaxed gesture. His face was calm and staring at the ceiling above. You couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Ahem." I said in a tiny voice. Izaya say up and looked at me then, popped out of his thoughts. "Oh, good! You're ready for our date~!" he said with excitement. He got off the couch and put on his evil grin. As he walk towards me, he clasped his hands together, making a loud clapping noise.

Once got up to me, he looked me up and down, his mouth curving into a smile.

"What?" I asked now looking to the side, embarrassed and for some reason nervous. I felt my blush now appearing on my face. He chuckled and put one hand on my chin, making me now look at him.

"Nothing, you just look really cute." he said. My blush got worse and I closed my eyes, really embarrassed. Why is he being so nice all of a sudden! I can't believe he is lying to me and trying to be a jerk. He chuckled and took my right hand.

"Well, let's go!" he said. I opened my eyes and nodded. He then let go of my chin and he ran to the front door, dragging me along. Once we got to the door, he stopped. "Wait, you parents. Should you tell them~?" he asked me in his fake, cutesy manner.

"No, it is alright. They never care, it's alright." I said. He gave me a weird look at me for a second, finding it weird and was suspicious for me minute I think. It only took him a few seconds to make a huge grin and be his cheerfull, energetic self.

"Alright! Now to Rio~chan's and my date~!" he said with a lot of excitement. Izaya opened the door and he ran out, closing the door behind us. We went down the stairs and continued walking from there on, happy since I am not that good of a runner. I was already panting a little.

"Where are we going?" I asked Izaya as he walked me down the sidewalk, our hands still connected. He smirked and said "The beach of course~!". "WHAT?" I yelled at him. The beach? Of all places too!

"Are you deaf, I said the beach!" he said with a smirk.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit." 

"I'll buy you one." 

"You didn't bring one"

"I need to buy a new one, so it works out well."

"What about other stuff for me, like sunscreen and a towel and..."

"I will pay for stuff! Anything is good for my Rio~chan~!"

What the hell is he planning? I am just so lost, I don't get it. Why the beach of all places too. I expected more of like a walk in the park or something low key like that. After a bit of walking, I felt something knock me out of my way, making me soar threw the air. I instantly shut my eyes, scared of the impact I would feel.

In less than 3 seconds, I fell to the ground. Somehow, I fell ever so gently, but yet it was fast or even quicker than that. After a few seconds, when I felt myself not moving, I opened my eyes. I immediately met eyes with the man on top of me now, Izaya.

"Izaya? Why did you do that?" I said quietly, expecting myself to be yelling at him. I guess I was still out of breathe from being knocked over and moved.

He smirked and said "I'm sorry, I didn't know if you wanted to be hit with a vending machine or not.". I looked at him weirdly, but it only took me a second to realize what he meant. Shizuo Heweijima. He always tries to kill Izaya, but I guess I don't blame him considering all of the things Izaya has done to him.

"IIIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAA!" I then heard from about 50 feet away. Izaya then began to get up, as he also locked his hands with mine and helped me up. He looked over at Shizuo and Izaya then let go of one hand of mine, putting that hand in his pocket. The other hand he kept intact with my hand.

"If it isn't Shizu-chan. What are you doing here? Wanting to kill me? Well, today I can't deal with your annoyance. I have a date to attend with this fine lady! Now if you excuse me, we will be going." he said with a smirk. I looked at Izaya and then Shizuo.

Izaya showed an evil confidence, as Shizuo showed pure hatred and anger. Then, I noticed how everyone was staring at us, circled around us to see what was going on. Some people look horrified, others just curious, excited, or not even knowing what is happening.

"Like I care. I don't personally know the girl. It's too bad you have to die though, she seems like a cute girl." Shizuo said. I blushed a little at his comment of me being cute. Gosh, I am such an idiot. Shizuo then picked up a trash can.

Izaya whispered then "I'll be right back. Let me get rid of him. Don't worry, you'll be safe. He won't harm you.". After that, Izaya began running down the road as Shizuo chases him, holding the garbage can. I sighed and shook my head.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a man. He looked about 21 or some where around there. He had blackish colored hair which was just barely long enough to reach a ponytail in the back.

It kind of looked like Len's hair but a bit shorter. He also wore sunglasses on his eyes. This man showed no emotion, not in his voice or actions. For some reason, he seemed familiar, but I can't name it.

"Oh, yah, thanks." I said, moving a strand of hair out my face.

"But you're bleeding." he said, pointing at my shin. I looked down a saw a scratch about 4 inches long gushing blood. I showed barely any emotion or even really a reaction.

"Oh, thanks." I said, trying to think of where I got it.

"Here, let me help you. Since it my brothe-friend's fault, I should have to help you out." he said, walking closer to me.

"No, it's alright. It doesn't matter." I said, not really caring or finding it a big deal. I then felt his hand grab mine. I looked up at him, a bit surprised. "It's not alright, now here lets go.". We began walking a little ways down the sidewalk and into a Russian Sushi place.

We both walked in, him not letting go of my hand. I just let him drag me along, I guess I just didn't care really. For some reason, I felt safe near him. I just felt like I could trust him.

We walked up to the front bar and the man said "Hello, Simon. It's me.". A darker skinned man walked over from behind the counter and smiled. "Oh, hello there. You here for sushi, no?" he asked. He, or Simon, had a thick Russian accent.

The man holding my hand replied "No thank you, I am here wondering if you have a band-aid for this girl.". Simon then said "Oh, we have band-aids! But, they come at price. You buy something and then give one, or even full box with antibiotic ointment.".

Yuuhei nodded and looked at me. "Would you like something to drink?". I shook my head no.

He then turned his head back to Simon and said "Alright, a small chocolate milkshake please.". Simon nodded and then went into the kitchen and gave the order. the man holding my hand then walked us over to a table and pulled open a chair for me to sit in.

"Thank you." I said.

He smiled and said "No problem.".

Simon then came over and put two milkshakes on the table and a box of band-aids. I guess this guy is persistent and wants what he wants. Oh well, it does look good though. I don't mind having something to drink.

"That will be 800 yen (about 8 dollars in american dollars)!" Simon said. The man nodded and took out his wallet and handed Simon the money. "Thank you and come again!" he said. Simon then walked away and went back to his work near the counter. The man then took the box of band-aids and knealed down on the floor, taking out one of them. He carefully and neatly put it on my wound.

"Thank you, really." I said to the man. He nodded and closed the box of band-aids. "Uhm, if I may ask, who are you?" I said calmly. The man hesitated for a moment, as if he was being careful as to what to say and thinking it over. He then sighed and said "Kasuka, and you?".

"Rio.". I replied.  
>"Nice to meet you.".<br>"Same here."

Kasuka then stood up and sat down at the other end of the tiny, circular table facing me. I then took my chocolate milkshake and took a sip of it. It wasn't bad at all. I thought it was quite good. Seeing my actions, Kasuka did the same thing.

"You know Shizuo?" I asked him.

Kasuka nodded and said "Yah, he is a really close friends of mine. Can I trust you? For some reason, I feel as if I can trust you.". I nodded. "I'm his brother." he said. I nodded.

"How come you don't want people knowing that he is your brother?" I asked.

"He doesn't want people knowing, for some reason he thinks it will hurt me and..."

After a second, his sunglasses fell off of him. His eyes were revealed. This wasn't an ordinary man that you don't know, but you do in fact know him. He is Yuuhei Hanejima.


	4. This Is So Awkward

"Yuuhei...?" I subconciously said. His eyes widened, like his secret was out. He looked scared now. I think he was scared I was going to yell out his name or call my friends or perhaps even if I was some crazy fangirl.

We just store into each other's eyes for a few more seconds. Then, snapping out of his thoughts, he took his glasses and quickly put them on. I still stared, my eyes widened.

That is why he looked formiliar! He is that famous actor! His facial expression went back to expressionless, an unreadable pokerface.

"Your Yuuhei Hewijima. Wow. It's nice to meet you." I whisper with a calm, content face and a sweet, suttle smile. He then smiled, happy I didn't freak out. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about today." I said. He chuckled and said "Thank you.".

"I am probably a bother to you, right. Here, I should get going. Of, I should first give you the money for the milkshakes. I owe it to you." I said, getting my wallet out. He then put his arm out and put his hand gently over my hand.

"It is not necessary, it is my treat." he said with a soft smile. I looked at him and smiled a bit more.

"Alright, thank you again.".

"No problem, anytime." he replied. I then put my arms on the table and used a hand to keep my head up. I just had so many questions buzzing through my head. It isn't every day you get to meet a famous actor.

"So, your real name is Yuuhei?" I asked him.

"Nah, it is Kasuka Heweijima. I really am Shizuo Heweijima's younger brother. That wasn't a lie. Yuuhei is just my false name."

"Why are you incognito today?"

"I wanted to visit my brother for once without being followed and harrassed. I like my fans, don't get me wrong, but sometimes they go a little to far. Once I had a whole group of girls follow me everywhere and then picked a fight with my security guards just to touch me."

"I'm sorry, but don't worry I am not like that. Wait, like I am a fan but just not that strong. No, like I am a really big fan and..." and before I could finish, Kasuka patted me on the head.

"I understand" he replied with a soft smile.

Then, I felt a vibration and saw the table shake. I turned around and looked out the window, seeing a huge vending machine about half a mile away going into the air and ready to fall to the ground.

"I take it that is Izaya, you know, the guy with the partial fur jacket and black hair and reddish, brown eyes." Kasuka asked. I turned my head back around to face him and nodded.

"You would be right. They always fight. Did your brother tell you about him?" I asked.  
>"He just told me everything a little bit ago. Those two hate each other. Izaya like a cat, and Shizuo like a dog." he replied.<br>I nodded and said "You nailed it. Well, I hate to be rude, but I better get back with Izaya.".  
>"Oh, are you his girlfriend?" Kasuka asked.<br>I blushed and shook my head no. "No, not at all. Hahahaha, I guess just two people who know each other.".  
>Kasuka smiled and sighed, I don't know why but it looked like relief. Relief of what? I don't know...:.

I then got up and pushed in my chair, as Kasuka did the same. We both finished our drinks so we both threw them out on our wait towards the door. We then walked outside and saw a few people lined around the sidewalk and watching things, now about a mile away, being thrown into the air.

"Hey! Watch Out! You, GIRL! Watch it!" I heard a man yell. I turned my head to the right and saw a man on a motorcycle coming at me. I froze and my eyes widened, scared of about what was going to happen. I then felt myself being forced to move and felt myself fall to the ground.

I opened my eyes to realize I was on top of...Kasuka! I blushed at what happened. His eyes were closed but his hands were tight around my waist, as if to make sure I wouldn't get harmed.

"Kasuka! Are you alright?" I yelled. Kasuka calmly opened his eyes and nodded. That's when it happened, his glasses began to fall off. It showed his eyes to the public, making people blink a few times to make sure they were sure of who they saw; the famous actor, Yuuhei Hewijima. Kasuka then began to get up and he helped me up, grabbing his glasses that fell as well.

"Oh my gosh! It is Yuuhei!" one woman yelled. It only took one woman who was pointing and yelling that to get the attention of everyone around us to look. The whole area seemed to drop what they were doing. I looked down and bowed.

"Thank you for saving my life! I hope I didn't hurt you? Are you alright? I know this is all my fault!" I said, my blush becoming even more visible. I felt stupid and cruel. He saved my life and in return I just made it so the whole area knows he is here. That was one of the things he really didn't want.

"Rio, it is alright, really. It is not every day you see a random guy on a motorcycle driving on the sidewalk. It was worth it for saving you. Besides, I am alright. Now look up, don't be shy." he replied. I looked at him and blushed even more when he showed his warm, soft smile. I ended up smiling at him smiling and I also giggled a bit. "Here," he said, taking a ripped piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket. He began writing something and when finished he handed it to me. "Take this. It is my cellphone number, call me sometime, alright?" he said.

I blushed even more and nodded. "Yes Kasuka-san." I then looked out at the crown and saw people taking pictures of him. To make sure it is safe, I put Kasuka's phone number in my pocket. Then, I saw someone on the corner of my eye walking closer. It was Izaya.

"Well, if it isn't Yuuhei. I don't think we have met. Though, I am sure your brother told you a lot about me." Izaya said with a smirk. Yuuhei went back to being emotionless.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, and yes he has indeed. Izaya Orihara, if I am correct?" he said with a small bow. Izaya put his hands in his pockets and his smirk got even wider.

"Why yes I am, the pleasure is indeed mine." Izaya replied with a slight, quick bow to the head. Kasuka looked at me and then at Izaya. It seemed he didn't know whether to be worried or to me calm that Izaya was with me.

"IZAYA, YOU FLEA!" Shizuo yelled from a distance, walking towards me. Then, he stopped and his eyes widened when he saw Kasuka, Izaya, and I being surrounded by noisy people taking pictures. He also notticed Kasuka was no longer hiding, but upfront.

"Oh shit!" he yelled. He ran over and walked in front of us. "Listen you scum, move the hell away or I will do to you what I have done to Izaya!" he yelled. People moved back, scared of Shizuo.

"More like tried with me, but done to others perhaps." Izaya said with a chuckle at the end. Shizuo looked back with anger, and then back at the people. They were beginning to move back, except for a few people.

One of the men taking photos took a picture of me said "Oh, is this your new girlfriend. Want a picture sweetheart?". I moved a step back in a bit of fear.

"No thank you, please go." I said politely, taking another step back, having the man move another step closer.

He took another photo of me and said "You're really cute, in exchange maybe a photo looking up your skir-". Before the man knew it, he camera cut in half instantly. I took a step back and stopped when I felt something strong hit my back. I looked up to see Izaya, not looking happy.

"Trust me, that won't be necessary, unless you would like to die that is." he said, a smirk forming on his face. I sighed silently in happiness, that Izaya was there to save me. It was him he must of thrown one of his knife things at the guy. The man looked at Izaya with horror and walked away quickly, dropping the camera onto the ground.

Shizuo then looked at Izaya and said "Get out now you flea! You are making things worse! I will deal with you later!". Izaya nodded with a large smirk and grabbed my right hand.

He then began running, dragging me along with him and said "Let's go Rio~chan~!". I looked back at Kasuka who smiled and waved at me. I will forever be grateful to him. Hopefully I can call him later. I can't help but really like him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That is Chapter 4! Lol, I know it isn't too good, but please bare with me lol. Well, if you have any suggestions or comments feel free XD. Also, don't worry it will be Izaya who wins the girl ;D! Have a nice day :3!


	5. A New Love Interest, Izaya Says Never

"Izaya!" I yelled after a full 3 minutes of running quite fast! Sure, he was dragging me along a lot of the time, but I am not active enough to do this. Besides, I am not that great at sports. I am way to clumsy for them.

"Stop running!" I yelled, already out of breathe. He just kept on running, holding my hand tightly. I tried to stop my feet and ungripped my hand with his, but it was of no use. I was still dragged along, not to mention his hand wouldn't let go of mine. I blushed a little at the last thought.

"Please!" I said, not wanting to run anymore. My legs felt like jelly. I would soon just stop running and standing all together and collapse. He then stopped running abruptly, making me run into his back.

"Fine, we are here anyway. Such a perfect, sunny day too! It will be so much fun! Right Rio~chan!" he said, putting his hands on his hips, his head looking up to the sky and his eyes shut. He had his perfect smirk on his lips, showing his conceited, arrogant side perfectly clear. I sighed, took weak to move away from my head in his back.

"Huh?" he said, turning around. He chuckled and said "What's wrong, why don't you move?". I sweat-dropped and looked at him with hatred pouring from my eyes, my face having a blush from running. He chuckled and then pointed to the the right. "Here, look!" he said. I looked over, being the idiot I am, and then felt myself being picked up. My face instantly started looking at Izaya when I was quickly being carried like a piggy back ride.

"Izaya? What are you doing?" I yelled, my face becoming more of a blush. He chuckled and said "What, you can't tell? I am carrying you. Don't be stupid.". I flailed my arms for a second, mad, and said "You know what I mean!". He just chuckled some more and said "I felt like carrying out is all~!". In a way, besides it being him, I liked it since I was so tired. I didn't even want to move. We ran for like a total of 10 minutes as fast as we could!

"Fine!" I said, my blush getting worse and me crossing my arms in front of my chest. He chuckled and mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand and barely hear. He began walking down a long, gray sidewalk and into a little hut. It kind of looked like a Hawaiian Tiki Resort place. When we walked in, we went to a front desk. He looked at us as if we had problems. My face was still blushing, but my expression was emotionless.

"Will that just be two? Alright, over night or just the day?" he asked. The man spoke a bit suspiciously and stared at Izaya. It looked like he didn't trust him at all.

"Over night please~!" he said with a huge grin! OVER NIGHT? What? I don't remember agreeing to that! I only agreed with the beach thing, and now this? I looked down at him with a nervous expression. Izaya grinned and got out his wallet from his pocket. He quickly gave the man the money and then took the 2 keys to a suite. The man eyes Izaya, as I just put my face on the top of his head, and closed my eyes in grief.

After a few minutes, I felt myself being picked up. My eyes shot open and I noticed I was sitting on a bench.

"Well, wake up! It is time to get a bathing suit and stuff! Let's go~!" he said. I started at him, my arms still being crossed. "I didn't agree to the over night thing Izaya!" I said. Izaya chuckled and put his hand under my chin. He leaned in closer and said "What does it matter. Hahahaha. You look so cute when you pout.". He stared into my eyes, me doing the same thing nervously. I could smell his warm, minty breathe.

My blush intensified, as I then looked the other way, embarrassed. He chuckled and then let go. Izaya grabbed my hand and then yanked me up so I was standing. As weird as this may sound, when he yanked me up to my feet, it didn't hurt. I looked up at Izaya and then glared at him, thinking 'We better not be running.'. He shot me and huge grin and then laughed.

"We are not running, relax Rio~Chan~! Look, the store is behind us~!" he said, his grin turning into a sly smirk. I sighed a sigh of relief when Izaya said that. I turned around and saw a little store with bathing suits in their front display windows. Izaya then took my hand again as we both walked to the store. When we walked in, it was quite cute. It wasn't too crowded or empty. It was just nice. It still has a Hawaiian theme as well.

Izaya then began dragging me around the store, looking at things as we walked around. After walking around a bit, he let go of my hand. I looked up at him and tilted my head a bit, confused at his actions. Not like I liked it or anything, no! I was just confused is all!

"I am going to look for something for myself. You look around as well. I will find you when you are done, but stay in the store. Alright, Rio-chan~?" he said. I blushed a little and nodded. Rio-chan, pfffft! Like he even knows me! I sighed and began looking around for a swimsuit. Some of them were too revealing. I take that back, a lot were!

To my luck, I then found a cute swimsuit. It wasn't to revealing too, so I liked that. It was a purplish pink bikini, the least provocative out of all of them. In my opinion, it was way to revealing, but out of all of them, the least inappropriate, so I decided to pick this one. I looked for one of them in my size, and to my luck there was. I held it up to my body, making sure it was, and it was perfect. I sighed in relief, having finished this task easier than I imagined.

I began walking to the dressing rooms and closed the door behind me. I carefully took off my clothes, careful of not stretching them or anything, and then neatly folded them near me. I then took off my panties and put on the bathing suit. Once they were on, I tried clipping the back of the top part of the swimsuit. Erggg, I can't get it! Dammit.

"Oi, is that Rio~chan in there~?" I heard Izaya say from the other side of the door.

"Oh, yes!" I replied, still trying to figit with getting the clip on. Then, the door began to open. I turned around, holding the swimsuit top close to me, not wanting to fall off and showing me revealed. I blushed furiously and stepped a step back, my face in shock and embarrassment.

"Hello." Izaya said, his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing? Get out!" I whisper yelled. He just chuckled and looked me up and down. I looked the other way, my blush getting worse. He smirked and then put his hands on my shoulders. Gently, he turned me around where I was now facing the mirror. I held the top closer to me, not wanting it to fall or anything.

"Let me help you put it on, baka." he said, moving his hands to the clip in the back. Izaya clipped it together with ease. I turned around and bowed a little.

"Thank you." I said, my blush as red as a strawberry. He chuckled and put his hands on my chin, making me look up at him. He store into my eyes, his eyes the color of a dark blood. I didn't know anymore whether to be afraid or happy. Something in me, as stupid as I sound, was just yearning for him. I knew he was huge threat, but I couldn't find myself not wanting to not be near him.

"Awww, so cute. Are you blushing? Well, I needn't to ask, it is quite opposite. ...heh." he said with his smirk getting bigger. My blush got even worse at that comment. I could feel my cheeks now burning. It felt like I was going to die for a second. I grabbed my shirt, covering up my body, still embarrassed. He chuckled and leaned in even closer. Our lips were now only a few millimeters a few away.

"Why does it have to be so hard for me to stay away from you?" he asked, his smirk still apparent on his face and his eyes still staring into me. I could smell his warm, minty breathe as he spoke. My blush got a bit worse. My mind seemed to stop. I didn't know what to do. Izaya began to lean into me, ever so slowly. I was about to take a step back, but Izaya instantly knew what I was doing and put one arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him than I was before. My blush got worse, and I closed my eyes. For some reason, my body wouldn't fight him. I was like a pawn in his hand, who is giving in to his tricks.

"Is someone in there? I saw two people go in there and that isn't allowed. I might have to tell my boss." a man outside asked. I could hear Izaya groan and turn his head to the side. I opened my eyes, my face burning from the inside out from blushing, and looked at the door. Izaya looked at me as a single to say something.

"Oh, it is just me...and my brother! I needed help with something! I'm sorry!" I said nervously. Izaya chuckled and smirked at me. I quickly put my shirt on, covering me up from my bathingsuit. I walked out and slammed the door shut behind me, making sure Izaya wouldn't come out. I put one hand on my face, feeling the blush a little cooler, but not by much.

"Brother...?" I heard Izaya mumble quietly from behind the door. I kicked the door behind me, wanting him to shut up.

"Oh, sorry." the man said, with a kind smile. He looked about 19 with orangish brown hair that was short and brown eyes.

"It's alright.". I replied. The man looked me up and down, a smile forming on his face. I blushed and looked to the floor to my right, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable. I don't like when guys are do that stuff to me. He winked at me and then walked away. I sighed, happy I didn't get in trouble. Though, I now feel a bit uncomfortable. I crossed my arms and made my hands hold my arms, feeling a bit unsafe.

Izaya then came out of the changing room and held his hands in his pockets. He still had his original smirk on.

"Brother?" he asked.

"Oh be quiet. I didn't want to get into any trouble." I replied. He then walked closer to me and hugged me, holding his head low where his nose touched my hair. I blushed and dropped my arms down. I felt a little calmer now, feeling safer. Why does he make me feel this way :/?


	6. Could He Possibly Like Me?

After a bit, Izaya and I were roaming the beach. He had on a pair of black swimming shorts, as I was wearing my bathsuit with a little cover-up mini dress. It was a light magenta too, I guess you could look at it as a little humor from me. Izaya had his hands in his pockets, looking relaxed with a soft smile, as if this place brought him peace for years or something. Or perhaps memories that are stronger than reality itself. I stared at him, not realizing at what I was doing.

He looked towards the corners of his eyes, seeing me staring at him as I was curious as to what he was thinking. He turned his head.

"Rio-chan?"

"Yes?" I asked, still not realizing it.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked. I think blinked a few times, realizing what I was doing, and looked the other way. A small blush was forming on my face.

"I'm not." I said, which just helped me look more like a baka. I heard him laugh. Quickly, I felt two arms wrap around me and hold me tight. He then lifted me up and span me around.

"I-I-I-Izaya-san!" I yelled as he span me. He just kept on laughing. Then, he put me down and faced me towards him.

"What was that about...?" I said, putting one hand up to my forehead, feeling dizzy. I heard him chuckle lowly to himself, amused with my reaction.

"Simply so I can get away with this!" he said. He then kissed me on the cheek. A little shocked by this and trying to smack him, I took a step back. Though, from being really dizzy, I failed at that and my legs seems to gets twisted. My arms reached out to the closest thing to me to help me stand up.

Without realizing what I had done, I grabbed Izaya and we both fell to the ground, the warm sand on my body. I closed my eyes, still trying to get my eyes to go back to normal. It took me a minute before I could open them, then seeing Izaya on top of me, his arms and knees holding me up and keeping me inbetween them, like predator and prey.

"Well, if you wanted to do it so fast, you could have just said so Rio-chan~!" he said with a grin.I looked at him, irritated.

"Shut up you pervert!" I yelled, annoyed of his comment. Gosh, if he weren't such a jerk or pervert, more people would probably like him. Then again, it seems it wouldn't really be him if he were that way! My blush got worse due to his antics. He looked at me and then put one hand up to my cheek, keeping the other one on the ground to help hold him up.

Gently, he stroked it. His face was a face from him I have never seen. The closest I have seen it was when he was looking forward, I smile on his face earlier. However, that still did not compare to this. It was such a warm, heartfelt, caring, sophisticated, wise, mature...a face that seems so hard to explain. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to push him off of me - well more like attempt for me and fail - and then make him stop making this face, or even if I moved I might miss a second of it.

"Izaya..." I whispered. I looked at him, not knowing what to say or do. He ever so slowly let go of my face and then knealed next to me, reaching his hand out to me to help me stand up. I took it and we both stood up. His face then faded away, now his infamous smirk visable.

"Izaya, what were you feeling back there. Honestly, I have never seen that look on you before. Actually, I haven't seen that emotion on anyone's face before. Was it a memory?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak, but right before he did, someone interrupted.

"Hey! You! Remember me?" I heard. I looked to the side and then saw a guy running towards us while waving. I had to squint to see his face, the sub being up in the sky above him. Oh! It is the guy from earlier. The man who worked at the shop! The one with the orange hair!

He walked up to us now with his hands up his side, a big grin on his face. I looked at Izaya, who didn't look happy at all to see this guy. The guy seemed not to notice it, however, I wonder if that was the case. I smiled and used one hand to move some hair out of my face.

"Oh, you're the guy from earlier. I remember you. Hi." I said politely. His outfit changed. Instead of wearing his work uniform, he wore a white t-shirt and red, orange, and yellow tye-dye swimming shorts. He gave me a thumbs-up and nodded.

"And you would be right! You can call me Katsuo!"

"Well, nice to meet you." I said, a bit shyly. I looked to the ground, acting shy. Dammit, I am always shy at the worst times.

"Katsuo. Victorious*, heh. I don't think you will be." Izaya said. I looked up at him and saw him smirking arrogantly.

*= Katsuo is a Japanese male name which means "victorious child".

I looked over at Katsuo who rolled his eyes and said "What makes you think that?". He looked less silly then he did before. Now, he looks more serious than before with a more conceited smile, not as kind as before.

"This one is mine." Izaya said, grabbing my waist and then bringing me into a hug before Katsuo. Katsuo's eyes widen and then gritted his teeth.

"I-I-I-Izaya!" I stuttered. I looked up at him, his smirk getting larger by the second.

"Dude! Isn't that...your sister? Are you blood related?" Katsuo said, pointing at us in horror. I don't blame him. If I were him, I would be scared seeing a brother to girl saying that she is his. My blush got worse, which caused Izaya to smirk more. Izaya pulled me closer to his chest, my head now resting on it. I could hear his heartbeat, it felt soothing to the ear.

"Yes, blood as blood will be. Why, are you jealous? This is what we call..." Izaya then gently put his hand through my hair, holding some strands of it lightly, as if it was precious snow that could melt at any second, and then said "...incest...". Izaya now smelled into my hair, smirking while doing so.

Katsuo's jaw dropped and then reached out his hand to me, trying to grab me to "safety", but Izaya already knew what he would do, and shifted us both to the side, protecting his prey. I couldn't say anything at this point. My blush was too strong and the shock of it all was too wicked on me. My mouth could hardly move, not to mention I could barely breathe. Katsuo moved his arm back and pointed at us again.

"You...oh you just wait! This won't be happening! Not on my watch! I...grrrr!" he yelled, then putting his arm down and turning around, walking away. His hands were at his sides, balled up into fists. There he walked away, mad and plotting revenge by the second.

"Hmmm, I expected a better reaction, but it still worked out nicely! Sure, he'll come back, but not anytime soon. Now, we have times to ourselves!" Izaya said. I looked up at him, now feeling the redness in my face even increase. He looked down at me and smirked more. There I was, defenseless and weak in his hands.

"W-Why did you do that?" I managed to say with any strength I had left. He chuckled and leaned his head in closer.

"Why do you think, I would love to hear your reasoning." he said with a smirk, his deep red eyes staring into my honey colored ones. I felt as if he saw every part of me when he looked into my eyes. I felt exposed, every flaw and thing about me flowing into him instantly.

"I d-d-don't know." I stuttered back in such a quiet tone, I could barely hear myself.

"Well, you're no fun Rio-chan~! Well, it is because he liked you silly. I am not going to give away my girl to anyone else, you are all mine!" he said, hugging me tighter. I blushed more at his actions. Could Izaya like me? No way, to him I am just a play toy. Nothing more. I am just here for his entertainment. Though, could I be wrong?


	7. What Happened In Our Pasts

It was night-time, the sky darkening into a crisp dark blue with bright, vivid stars shining up above us. Very few clouds were in the sky, reminding us where we stood. Izaya and were now sitting on the grass, looking up above at the night. The question of "Why am I here?" never rang through my head since early this afternoon. For some reason, is seemed to be the perfect place to be.

Izaya laid back and I just simply sat on the grass on the hill, overlooking the beach and ocean below. Not one soul was below us, the world simply only to ourselves. The stars were beautiful, the weather was perfect, and the temperature was perfect. I was wearing a light pink sundress, flip-flops, and a white cardigan. My hair is in pigtails like usual with my sakura blossom hair pins. Izaya was wearing his usual black pants, black shirt, black shoes, and his jacket. We had gotten dressed after we hung out at the beach. Izaya bought this outfit for me, even though how many times I told him he didn't have to.

"Izaya." I interupted the calm silence around us.

"What is it Rio-chan~?" he said in his usual teasing voice.

"Tell me about your past. You've never told me anything about your's." I said. He began to chuckle, for some reason finding the subject funny. I moved my head to look at him now, his eyes shut tight and him chuckling.

"What is it?" I said, trying to get an answer from him. He still found it hilarious. "Izaya?"

"Sorry, that was just funny. We barely know each other in a sense, yet you want to know about me. Besides, I though you hated me. Why would you want to know about me?" he said. I shrugged, not knowing how to reply. I was just curious I guess. I want to know why he is the way he is. To earnestly know more about him.

"Tell me, Izaya." I said.

"Fine, but when I finish, you have to tell me your's Rio-chan."

I sighed and replied "Fine."

"Well, I guess my life was pretty simple. Not much really happened. I was born in Tokyo, raised by my parents, have two abnoxious twin-sisters who are younger than me, and now an information broker. Nothing really happened in my past. Well, before I hit 9th grade, I was shy. Actually, I happened to be the vice president of the schools. I was in elementary and middle. I could have been president easily, but I didn't want to waste my time with that stuff. Also through out my whole school life, my grades were the best. Actually ahead of my friend Shinra's, who is a total nerd. I was the perfect, shy student there was. I had no friends, as I had no interest in humans. Then, however, humans just grew on me I guess you could say and that is when I started to enjoy them. I then became a trouble-maker. That reason and Shizu-chan did annoy the hell out of me. He thinks he is smart and just...annoying. Now you~!"

I clenched the grass, not wanting to. I really didn't want to go into it. The reason I am shy. The reason I don't get close to others. It isn't an easy topic to just discuss casually at any time.

"N-No, nothing really happened for me either." I lied, clenching the grass tighter into my hands. Izaya moved his head up and looked at me now, detachin' his gaze from the stars. He tilted his head, I still couldn't read his expression.

"Well, that can't be true. Besides, I can tell you're lying. Tell me." he said. I fake laughed, trying to not look back.

"No, it's true." I said, fake-smiling and looking at the ground, not wanting to see Izaya at the second. If I were to look at him, I would instantly just cry or something. I looked up at Izaya to see him getting up. He crawled over to me and grabbed my wrists. Instantly, I was pinned to the ground below us, him on top of me. "What are you doing!"

"One, you are still lying. Two, you are too easy to read sometimes. Three, worst fake laugh I have ever heard. Four, I don't like being lied to. Five, tell me."

I stared into his eyes, feeling myself begin to break down. I knew I had no choice to tell. This would be the first person I would have ever told. "Alright." I whispered, moving my gaze to the side. I could still feel the burning gaze of his eyes upon me. He let go of me, and we both stood up, now sitting up straight on the grass. I looked at the ocean, gaining the strength to say it.

"Well, my past wasn't always bad. I had some good memories as well. I lived with my parents till the age of 12, when I had to live with my uncle for a while. He was married to my mother's sister, who is off in England for her work. She works at a company for something, but I can't remember exactly what. She wouldn't be back for a few months. My uncle worked for some law company near where he lived. The school I applied for and got accepted to was in a different area of Tokyo, an hour away from where I lived. I lived with him for a month, until one day he came home really drunk..."

...

_"Welcome home Uncle." I said, sweeping the floor, hearing the door creek open. Sometimes this house just gets too dirty. I don't know how, I mean there are only two people, including myself, that live here. I looked up, taking a break from sweeping. He stood there, a bottle of some type of alcohol in his hands. He smiled creepily, beginning to scare me a bit. I am guessing he is really drunk. I've never seen him this drunk before though. He leaned against the door, a bit wobbly and having problems standing._

_"Well hello there Rio." he slurred. I could just barely understand what he said. I walked over to the closet in the living-room, my broom in hand. I quickly put the broom away, when before I could even open the door, he put his hands on my thighs._

_"Uncle!" I said shocked. I turned around to see him leaning down from behind me, holding my thighs in his hands._

_"You look cute in your school uniform." he said. I stood there, shocked. He couldn't have possibly said that, could he have. I looked down, slowly feeling his hands work there way up. Before he could touch anything more, I whipped myself around and stood behind him a few feet away. He turned around and chuckled._

_"You're drunk." I said, trying to act strong, but could feel my legs becoming wobbly from fear. He just chuckled again and walks a few steps closer, as I walked a few steps back until I hit the wall. He then was in front of me, holding me by my thighs again._

_"No I am not, I just think your hot." he said. I gasped at that. He moved one hand to my chest, scaring me immensely now._

_"Stop that! This isn't right! You're married! I am only twelve! I'm your niece!" I yelled._

_He squeezed my chest and said "Not by blood.". He moved the other hand to my end, gripping it tightly. I yelped and could feel tears drip down my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. This can't be! I tried to squiggle away, but his grip on my was too tight and he was cornering me against the wall. Though, I luckily slapped him across the face and managed to run away._

_Though, halfway he yelled "Stop!". I stopped, being the idiot I am, and turned around. He held his face in one hand, shocked that I slapped him. He chuckled and said "If you tell anyone about this, I will kill your aunt. You want that? I have handled the police a few times, I can handle them again. Though, you will regret it if that happens, right? Now, go pack your stuff and leave. I don't want to deal with someone like you that will be all fussy when all I want to do is get laid with someone hot."._

_I cringed when I heard him speak, tears falling down my face. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my coat and immediately left the house, wanting to run away from my pathetic life. How could my uncle do that...that bastard! I hate him! I hate him so much! All I could do is run now, not knowing where I was going. Not knowing what to do. Being stuck in this new world that I never saw coming._

...

"I ended up getting found by some police as I was sitting on a bench as it was raining. They drove me to my Uncle's home, me not wanting to go back there. When I got there, he was passed out. I went up to my room and began packing my things. Then, I left before morning hit on the train. My parents were freaking out when I got home, but I lied and said I got extremely homesick. I then changed schools and attended a middle school nearby. Now and then, I see my Aunt and Uncle. He winks at me creepily, sexually if I might add, but I just walk away. That was probably the worst thing that has ever happened. I haven't told anyone...until now." I finished.

Izaya moved his hands to my face and began moving his thumbs in circles. I just noticed, I am crying. I could feel my warm face getting cooled by my sad tears. I looked at Izaya, him showing me a sad - not cruel like I expected - face. He seemed to...really care. I never thought this side would exist. I've seen it, but I've denied it, until now.

"Rio, I'm sorry." he said sadly, feeling bad for me. I fake-laughed and looked back to the ground.

"It really doesn't matter." I lied. I felt so stupid. Only this kind of thing could happen to me. Something so painful, I have lived through secretly. I've never even heard those words escape my mouth; my secret. However, now they have for the first time. It is like my body has now realized even more about what I have been through.

Quickly, Izaya hugged me tightly. I was caught off-guard by this. What is he doing? "Rio, I'm so sorry that happened. If there is anything I can do to help you...please tell me." he said. I clutched onto his jacket, soft sobs being made from me. He held me even closer when he heard me sobbing. Slowly, after a few minutes, I felt my eyes begin to droop, until they slowly began to close.


	8. I Just Don't Know

Gomenesai! I know I am late with this chapter. I have been busy with my school's play, fencing lessons, yoga lessons, my other stories, terrible writer's block, the loss of my neighbor's father, life, love, school work, homework, 15 page paper with citing sources on Hatshepsut, and SO MUCH MORE! I know it isn't an excuse ^ ^''', but idk. Well, I wrote this one.

Remember I do not own of these characters, I just wrote a fanfiction! Enjoy!

_** Also, please read my bottom footer because I have a question for you!**_

_**...**_

Arriving away from the quick glimpse of darkness you obtain when you fall asleep and have no dreams, I slowly began to wake up back into reality. I felt myself moving, yet my legs weren't. It took me a little bit to open my eyes fully, when I saw myself looking up at the starry, night sky. My eyes felt drowsy. Oh yah, I think I must have fallen asleep. Then, it occurred to me as to how I could be moving if I wasn't actually moving myself. I looked around and then noticed I felt one arm holding my back and the other on the back of my knees. I was being...carried bridal style? The idea made me blush. I looked around and saw Izaya. He quickly stopped and looked down at me, realizing I had awakened.

"Yo, Rio~chan~! How was your little nap?" he asked, his grin appearing from his face.

"Izaya? W-When did I fall asleep? Where am I - Where are we? Where are you taking me?" I asked a little scared. What if he tries to kill me or something? I am letting my guard down too easily and now that I think about it, I trust him way too much!

"Wow, a lot of questions! Hahahaha, well you fell asleep after crying and me holding you close to me. You, well we, are going to the cabin I got for us for the night. We are almost there now. I am carrying you by the way, well obviously!" he said happily. He then looked forward ahead of us, and I just continued looking at him. At times like these, I wish I could just read his mind. Even just once. He confuses me too much. I can't stand it!

After a little bit, we arrived at the cabin. Quickly, he got a key out his pocket somehow, considering he still held onto me, and unlocked the door. He then walked in and shut the door with his foot shut. Gently, he set me on the bed. Then, it occurred to me. There is only one bed in this cabin. I could barely see a kitchen in another room, a bathroom, and a closet. From what I saw, I didn't see another bedroom anywhere. Izaya then sat on the bed next to me, his legs hanging off the bed. I held my knees close to my chest, anticipating what was going to happen next.

"What? Are you scared Rio~chan~?" he asked in his usual nonchalant manner, his smirk getting larger. He then put one hand underneath my chin and made me look at him in the face. I blushed furiously, causing his smirk to get larger. Our eyes were locked. His dark, bloody red eyes were intriguing. A thing you would want to stare into for hours to unravel its hidden mystery. Something that you only hoped to discover, but didn't know if it was possible.

After a few more moments, he removed his hand. I sighed from happiness, my nerves beginning to calm down at least a little bit. However, he then grabbed my waist and place me on his lap. I looked up at him in shock. What is he trying to do? Instantly, we both fell back on the bed. I clutched to the closest thing near me, which would be Izaya's shirt. I then saw his head was in the pillows, and me laying on top of him with my head on his chest. I looked up at him, who had his eyes closed. I couldn't read his expression at all, not that I could ever really. Even when we first met on top of that building, I couldn't even get one idea of what feeling possessed him.

"Izaya."

"What is it?"

"Wh...why did you bring me here? Why did you want me to come with you? Why did you stay with me, instead of running away? Do you hate me? Why are you the way you are - I mean..." my voice began to hurt, as my throat was aching for air and burning like fire.

Izaya slowly put one hand onto my hair, where he ruffled it. He sat up against the pillows, me still on his lap and my head against his chest, looking up at him. His eyes had a friendly, calm look to them. Nothing that seemed the least bit harmful. A look I would want to remember.

"I brought you here because I wanted to see you. This place has many good memories lying around as well. Since I was a kid, I would come here to relax and think. I honestly like it here. I haven't seen you in a year and a half. To be honest as well, I missed you. Everything about you. Your innocence, your smile, your voice, your hair, your face, your gestures, everything about you. I missed it all. I wanted Rio. No girl is like you. I have never met one like you, and you are what I have been waiting for I guess."

He moved one strand of hair that was on my face and gently moved it behind my ear. His face - ever so slowly - lower and moved closer to mine. I could feel his cool, warm breathe. Our lips were mere inches apart. His eyes gazingly lovingly into mine. This moment was as if it were a dream in itself.

"I have fallen in love with you, Rio." he said. My eyes were captivated on his face again. His eyes proved honesty and feeling, something just told me that he was telling the truth. His hand moved slowly to my cheek, the coldness meeting my now deep warm face. It felt nice, his cool hand touching my skin. I couldn't resist it, being proven when I leaned my face closer to him as I took whatever I could. I moved one of my hands to his, not wanting his hand to move what-so-ever.

Wait...what wasn't I resisting him? Why was was I alright with this? This man that is here before has driven me to suicide! I almost damn well did! If it weren't for the headless rider, I would be dead! This guy has to be lying! He just has to be!

After realizing what was going on, I removed my hand away from his, as I moved off of his lap immediately. I can't just trust him that easily! That is what happened last time! That is what got me into trouble! That is what got me to meet him! This man could drive me to do something that could be the death of me! To think I was beginning to trust him!

"LIAR! WHY DID YOU DO THOSE THINGS TO ME BEFORE THEN! YOU ALMOST WERE THE DEATH OF ME! I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! LOVE...HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! YOU BASTARD!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. Something inside me just bursted, I couldn't take anything about life anymore. My hand instantly moved to the place where he had touched my face, feeling ashamed of myself for falling into this trap so easily. This was probably the loudest I had ever been in my entire life. I had never yelled or acted like this besides once, and in my opinion - or perhaps for the strike of the moment - this was the most intense I had ever been.

I looked at Izaya, seeing his eyes lose its depth, becoming flat, and his kind face disappear. He didn't look happy at all, or even mad. Neither of the reactions I was expecting from him were appearing before me. Only one emotion that I didn't see coming. Sadness. It looked as if his heart stopped beating, his body going into a state of shock and dying simultaneously.

"I understand how you feel, Rio. I don't blame you at all. Myself, however, is the problem. I can assure you, what I said wasn't a lie. It was in fact the truth. I will leave now. I am sorry...for everything...Rio." he said. Slowly, he got up from the bed and began to walk to the door. His body had no enthusiasm like usual. It seemed lifeless. Soon enough, he opened the door quietly, and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

I couldn't help but feel lost. Salty tears were beginning to fall down my face, cooling my now burning cheeks. I felt lost. I have no friends to rely on. My parents or family can't help me in any way. I have no one to rely on, not even myself. My hands moved to the fabric below me, clenching it tight against my skin.

Lost and in misery were the words that described me best at this moment. I know what I have to do….to end this pain. To end this hurting feeling that hurts my chest. I closed my eyes shut, letting the water that made my vision blurry quickly drop onto the sheets. I got off the bed, opened my eyes, and let go of the sheets. I looked out the window, seeing the ocean for what would most likely be the last time.

Slowly, I walked over to the kitchen and opened the back door. I looked around outside and then saw what I was looking for. It was perfect to obtain what I wanted. I began walking up to there, feeling the wet grass tickle my feet. This would be the last time I would experience any of this; the moonlight shining down perfectly upon the ground. A small yet swift breeze making its way through the air and letting it touch my hair. My few lasts breathes.

Before I knew it, I was standing on top of it; the cliff that was above the ocean, a height that no human was likely to survive from. The place that I would die from in order to get rid of these pains that lye deep within me, wounding me every second I lived. It seemed there was neither a way to hear it nor a better way to die. Then, without another thought, I let the air consume me and let myself fall. I could feel myself falling in the air.

"RIO!" I heard out of nowhere. Before I had the chance to open my eyes or give another thought, I felt something cling to me. Could this be death? Then, I also realized I was in cold water, making every part of me wet and cold. Every part of me seemed to be disappearing. It was getting harder for me to stay awake and think. The last thing I remember was the cold, wet feeling leaving me...

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Rio..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

...I woke up to coughing and a little bit of pain due to water in my throat. I looked around. It was still nighttime. What happened...wait. Slowly, everything was coming back to me. Every memory whisped its way into me by the second. I looked around me, realizing I was on the beach. How did I end up here?

Naturally I would be in the water, dead. How could I have possibly lived? I sat up and looked around again and then saw someone by my side. Izaya was on laying down, his shirt a bit torn with some blood and him sound asleep. I crawled over to him instantly, trying to see if he was alright.

_Why...why did he save me?_

_**...**  
><em>

Alrighty, done with this chapter**! Here is my question, should I write a lemon for this?** It is ok if you don't want me to, I understand. Please send me a review so I can see what YOU want. I wrote a lemon already for this pairing, under "The City At Night", but I want your input on this story. Also,** any advice or whatever is seriously welcome!** I could really use some! Thank you! **3** Thank you for ready! I love you!


	9. Why Didn't Death Consume Me?

I crawled closer to Izaya and put my hands on his shirt, clinching it tightly in my hands. I couldn't tell if I was crying or water was dripping to wildly from my hair. My face was to numb from the shock this day has given me.

"Izaya?" I whispered, my mind slowly becoming less hazy. Memories still kept popping up in my head, reminding me what happened what seems seconds ago. I began shaking his shirt, trying to wake him up. Come on dammit, Izaya! Wake up!

"Izaya!" I spoke a bit a bit louder this time. I shook his shirt harder. "Izaya!" I yelled now. There was no way I could deny that I was crying now. I could feel the water flowing from my eyes rapidly, my tears were falling at a fast speed. I put my head on his chest, scared. He can't die! Not because of me! I didn't mean for him to die...especially the guy I liked.

Even if he was a bad guy, he doesn't deserve to die! Besides, why did he do the things from earlier? First he always sends me plummeting to my dead, and then is kind to me and says that he loves me? It doesn't make any sense! I want to know why. Why he treated me the way he did. Why he was so kind to me. Why he was showing a side of him that I am sure not many other people have seen, if any.

The sound coughing quickly interrupted me from my thoughts. I looked up at Izaya's face and saw him coughing, his eyes still closed but now more scrunched up. I looked up in bewilderment and hope. He isn't dead? I crawled closer to his head and sat on the shins of my legs. Gently, I lifted his head, placing it on my lap. I had no experience in CPR or anything when it came to healing someone. The only thing I knew I could do was this and to pet his hair, to at least give him some sort of comfort.

"I see you have woken up," He said while coughing roughly "Rio-chan, ne?" He kept coughing for a bit, his chest moving rapidly up and down. His eyes slowly opened, revealing his bloody red irises gazing upon my golden honey ones.. He smiled weakly, obviously trying to make the situation not as bad as it seems. I couldn't help but be mad at him. No, not him, I take that back. I am mad about this whole damn situation! Everything from when I walked out of the cabin. Even when I said those mean things to him too. Everything about me, I just want to end! To end my very existence and cause no more pain for myself and especially others around me.

"You baka! Why did you do that?" My tears and crippled voice betraying the calm look I tried to portray. He chuckled and slowly moved one hand up to my cheek, his hand shaking ever so slightly. He grazed my cheek for a second, feeling my skin, and then put his hand back on the sand by his side.

"To save you, baka. Don't call me the baka, I am your hero, heh." He looked at me with his eyes for a moment more and then continued to close them slowly. I stopped petting his hair and put my hands on the sand to hold me up as I looked over him to see his wounds. They were long cuts. I couldn't tell how deep, however his shirt was drenched in a lot of blood. I very carefully lifted his head so he could look at his wounds on his chest.

"You're bleeding, please don't die. Please don't die." I murmured as my tears got worse. I now hated and despised every part of myself for what I had caused. I did this to him. Not anyone else, but me. I might as well have stabbed him continuously to get this result of which I have now! He opened his eyes again, only being half-lidded.

"It isn't that bad! Don't be sad, I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want you to cry.".

"I should call an ambulance!" Right before I stood up, he moved his hand quickly to mine held it tightly. He shook his head "no".

"Please, don't do that. It wouldn't be necessary. I will be fine, I know that. I am not dying or anything. Trust me on this one, please." Izaya begged. I stared at him, trying to see if I should trust him.

"Fine, but what should I do. Izaya, please help me help you." my tears falling from my face in a rushing manner.

"I know what'll help me." he said. He put his right hand on my cheek, touching it lightly, and moved his head closer to mine as his eyes began to slowly close. Slowly, I mimicked his facial expression and moved my face closer to his, turning mine slightly to the side. Gently and gracefully, our lips touched, yearning deeply for what we have now just done. His opulent lips moving my soft, endearing ones. Nothing can be compared to this moment.

Maybe I am being naive, then again maybe I am not. This eternal feeling is not one that can be resembled to any other felt before. There is one thing I am sure of; I am in love with Izaya Orihara.

Hello Everyone! Sorry for the Late Update! Finals, my birthday, my trip, my studies, everything was in the way -_-''''! I know this is short too. Sorry, but don't worry the next one will be longer. I made this one purposesly shorter too and you will understand why later. Anyways thanks for sticking with me and still reading! Update will officially be faster now since Summer Vacation is upon us! I love everyone. Also, I would love pointers and stuff so _**PLEASE REVIEW AND WRITE BACK ~!**_


End file.
